Ρєяνєяτ
by Unsigned16
Summary: -Oye Sasuke, ¿no crees que podríamos tener algo de sexo suave alguna vez? - ¿Sexo suave? Eso no suena divertido – dijo penetrándola nuevamente.
1. CAP 1 So hot

**Bien, les traigo un nuevo fic, espero que les guste la idea :) **

-Es demasiado sexy ¿no lo crees? – dijo con una voz casi orgásmica, que no pudo disimular.

-Lo es frentona, pero ya deja de mirarlo pareces una acosadora sexual – escuchó su querida amiga decirle en un tono burlón- además me pregunto ¿qué diría Hyugaa si te escuchara?

-Ya lo sabes cerda, haría un escándalo, después yo y mi sensualidad nos haríamos cargo de que se calmara con un buen polvo – mencionó guiñando su ojo en señal de complicidad.

-Es cierto, hay tantos beneficios en ser muy candentes- añadió

-¿Crees que si lo invito a salir aceptaría? – preguntó volviendo al tema anterior.

-¿Estás loca? Si lo invitaras a salir, aceptara y terminaran follando te drogarías con su semen, ese chico ha consumido de todo Sakura, es terriblemente sexy pero eso es repugnante- Solo míralo, estoy segura que eso no es un cigarrillo normal.

¿Qué lo mirara? Si eso había estado haciendo los últimos 40 minutos, desde que sonó la campana del almuerzo y ella y su mejor amiga Ino tuvieron la fortuna de sentarse en una mesa cercana, en la que él estaba sentado, solo.

Su cabello azabache desordenado, su cara perfecta, su cuerpo trabajado, cubierto solo por prendas negras y azules oscuras, como ya era cotidiano, Ino tenía razón eso no era solo un cigarrillo, pero le daba esa imagen de chico rudo, se moría porque ese chico la hiciera suya durante horas, no le interesaba si Neji se molestaba, después de dos años, ella sabía cómo apaciguar su mal humor.

Sasuke Uchiha, desde que recordaba, él siempre había estado en el instituto, y a pesar de cursar el mismo grado jamás habíamos tenido ninguna clase en común, hasta este año, nuestro último año, y habíamos coincidido en todas nuestras clases, y fue ahí donde empecé a interesarme en él, tal vez era su apariencia de chico rudo lo que me atraía de él o simplemente que estaba buenísimo, no lo sabía, solo quería que llegara el día en que tuviera su pene dentro de mí, incluso si eso molestaba a Neji.

Neji…

Neji era… algo así como mi novio, habíamos empezado a salir por conveniencia de nuestras familias, y frente a ellas y al mundo aparentábamos ser una pareja y no puedo negar que lo quiero, y me encanta que tengamos sexo, pero no había ningún trato de exclusividad entre nosotros, yo follaba con otros chicos y el con algunas chicas, aunque él continuaba molestándose cuando yo lo hacía, pero no me importaba, yo soy como un lagarto no puedo digerir mi comida sin algo calientito debajo.

Y allí es donde Sasuke entraba en mi juego, lo quería besándome, lo quería dándome fuerte.

Pero si yo no daba el primer movimiento él no lo haría, y este era mi último año y tenía que aprovecharlo, así que tenía que ser decidida y fuerte. Vamos Haruno puedes hacerlo, eres lo suficientemente fuerte y sensual como para conquistar a un chico como él.

Y eso no estaba a discusión, ella se amaba por muchas cosas, sobre todo esa sensación de que al entrar en un lugar se robaba la atención de muchos, no se odia quejar, su cabello era de un rosa, lo que los chicos que coqueteaban con ella llamaban exótico, sus ojos verdes iguales a los de su abuela, sus senos tenían un buen tamaño, era delgada y curvilínea, y su mayor orgullo era su trasero, el cual ejercitaba cada noche para que siguiera siendo firme y grande, y sus piernas largas, delgadas y torneadas, ¿Quién se resistía a algo así?

Repitiendo esto en su cabeza, lo decidió.

-Lo invitare a salir – dijo decidida.

-¿Qué dijiste frentona de porquería?- dijo Ino casi atragantada con el burrito que se estaba comiendo.

-Iré hasta su mesa y le pediré que salgamos – no esperó respuesta de su amiga, solo se puso de pie, acomodo un poco su camisa y su short, se aseguró de caminar firmemente para que sus tacones le permitieran dar pasos cargados de sensualidad.

Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, aclaro su garganta.

-Sasuke, ¿puedo sentarme? – bastó con decir eso para que el la mirara con esos profundos ojos negros que tanto la intrigaban.

-Hmp… me da igual – mencionó mientras le daba otra calada a lo que sea que estuviera fumando.

-bien Sasuke he estado pensando que tal vez podríamos hacer algo el viernes- le dijo con una voz cargada de sensualidad mientras con su dedo levemente el dorso de su mano.

-Pensé que salías con Hyuuga – escuchó que le decía vagamente.

-eso no importa Sasuke – confesó insinuantemente.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en disimular que recorría su cuerpo con la mirada de arriba abajo.

-Lo pensaré – dijo simplemente.

¿Lo pensará? ¿No le bastaba con verla para aceptar?

-Sakura- escuchó como la llamaban, y reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

Neji.

Se puso de pie, camino a la mesa donde antes se encontraba, pudo sentir la mirada de sasuke siguiéndola, y allí estaba Neji furioso.

-¿Por qué hablabas con él? – pregunto directamente, como siempre.

Y ella como siempre sabia como solucionarlo, lo tomo del cuello y lo besó intensamente hasta que sintió que se relajaba.

Lo tenía _domesticado_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por rendir en el entrenamiento, pero estaba realmente agotada.

Sentía como el sudor se deslizaba por su espalda, mojando su ya empapada camisa.

Y todo se debía a su flexibilidad, esa que siempre había tenido y gracias a su madre, quien la inscribió desde que era una niña a clases de ballet, había desarrollado.

Y ahora gracias a ello, Temari le exigía mucho, siempre la ponía en las pirámides para que se abriera de piernas en la cima de esta, habían estado practicando toda la tarde. Y solo cuando fue a tomar algo de agua se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba al lado de la cancha, acompañado del único chico que le hablaba, el idiota de Naruto.

La estaba observando, de una manera extraña.

-Sakura ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Solo 10 minutos más y terminamos la práctica ven acá – gritó Temari con autoridad, y ella solo pudo obedecer.

Los 10 minutos más eternos de su vida, sentía que necesitaba comer algo y dormir.

-Haruno – esa voz llamo su atención, detuvo sus pasos y se giró para verlo, a la expectativa de lo que le diría – viernes, a las 7 en mi casa – dijo dándole un papel casi quemado, con un extraño olor que juraría era marihuana.

-De acuerdo – siguió su camino con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-parece que lo conseguiste, perra frentona – dijo Ino alcanzándola.

-Así es, cerda – concluyó orgullosa.

Sólo 4 días más y tendría su polla dentro.

Solo con pensarlo podría tener un orgasmo.

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	2. CAP 2 Malas amistades

**CAP 2 **

11:45 a.m.

Tic tac..tic tac..tic tac…

Suspiró. ¿Cómo asuma-sensei lograba hacer sus horas de algebra interminables? O tal vez era ella, la impaciente…bufó por décima vez desde su llegada al instituto.

Taca taca taca… Ino golpeaba su bolígrafo constantemente contra la madera del escritorio que compartían, mientras miraba aburrida al profesor, ciertamente su amiga la estaba ayudando en el proceso de enloquecer.

Escucho de fondo como Chouji trataba de pasar desapercibido mientras devoraba unas papas fritas, y como si fuera poco detrás de ella Naruto no dejaba de roncar como si tuviera un motor en la garganta.

11:47 a.m. ¿Dos putos minutos? Se habían sentido como 10 de ellos, bufó una vez más.

De acuerdo, no era culpa de Asuma-sensei, o de Ino, o de nadie, estaba abrumada, y bastante desesperada.

Mantener un promedio, ser buena hija, mantener satisfecho a su novio…y a los que vinieran, no era fácil. Y sasuke..

Sasuke..Sasuke..Sasuke… era un demonio, volteo disimuladamente hacia donde él estaba, detrás suyo, tratando de mover a un babeante rubio que insistía en apoyarse en su hombro, no pudo evitar reír llamando su atención, a lo que él solo la miro, sin ningún gesto.

Eso de que las mujeres amamos a los patanes, no importa cuánto nos empeñemos en negarlo, lo hacemos.

Sasuke no era un buen referente, no era alguien para presentarle a tus padres, todos en la alta sociedad lo sabían: drogas, peleas, motocicletas, carreras clandestinas, dinero y un cuerpo exquisito, cumplía todos los requisitos para ser un "chico malo"…y eso le encantaba.

-Oe frentona ¿te vas a quedar? – La rubia la miraba con burla, mientras sostenía su mochila lista para ir a almorzar. Tomo rápidamente sus cosas y se fue junto a su mejor amiga.

Camino al lado de esta, quien parloteaba acerca de lo emocionada que estaba por salir con Sai ese fin de semana, aunque no la escuchaba realmente, no podía, su cabeza estaba volando.

-Sakura – llamó seria Ino - ¿Estas bien? Ni siquiera me estas escuchando – reclamo con un puchero que le saco una pequeña risa.

-Lo lamento- dijo sinceramente- no sé dónde está mi cabeza.

-En los pantalones de Uchiha, tal vez – dijo burlona.

Rio nuevamente, por eso mantenía a esa rubia a su lado - ¿Recuerdas cuando eras una niña y esperabas con ansia que llegara la navidad para poder abrir los regalos pero sentías que el tiempo te torturaba? – La ojiazul asintió – Así me siento Ino – suspiro con lastima – en serio me gusta Sasuke y aún falta tanto para tenerlo

-deja de ser exagerada, solo 2 días más frentezota – se acercó a ella, para que los demás en la fila de la cafetería no escucharan – pero me preocupas Sakura – confesó – promete que me dirás todo lo que pase, bueno o malo.

-¿De qué hablas, cerda?-

-No confió en ese chico, Sakura – admitió – no quiero que te lastime.

-Solo podría lastimarme si lo hacemos rudo, y eso es precisamente lo que quiero- le guiño el ojo juguetona.

-prométemelo Sakura – pidió seria.

-De acuerdo reina del drama, te lo prometo - aceptó.

- Bien –sonrió - ahora muévete que muero de hambre y la fila ya ha avanzado.

-¿Acaso podrías ser más cerda?- pregunto con mofa.

-Cállate y mueve el culo frente –

.

.

Tomó su bandeja y sin perder la sensualidad que la caracterizaba en ese lugar empezó a caminar con movimientos calculador hacia la mesa en la que ya se encontraban Temari, Ten Ten y Hinata, siendo seguida muy de cerca por Ino.

Sakura Haruno era todo menos inexperta, ella sabía cómo usar lo que tenía a la perfección, sabía que los chicos amaban su trasero y sus piernas y se podría decir que le encantaba explotar eso.

Si bien los días pasaban lenta y tortuosamente, como si el destino no quisiera que el viernes llegara, no podía desanimarse y el destino podía meterse un bastón por el trasero, pues el viernes llegaría y ella follaría como si no hubiese mañana.

Y si bien el tiempo pasaba lentamente, ella trataba de aprovecharlo al maximo, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad no dudaba en subirse un poco la falda o desabrochar un par de botones de su camisa frente a Sasuke recibiendo de este esa sonrisa de medio lado o esas miradas gélidas cargadas de deseo que hacían que prácticamente humedeciera sus bragas.

-Hey Sakura nos enteramos de las buenas noticias – escuchó a Temari mientras se sentaba junto a ellas.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tú y Uchiha – aclaró con una mirada picara.

-¿Y ustedes como se enteraron?-

-Mmm… Tal vez yo tenga la culpa frentona-

- Eres una cerda chismosa Ino –

- No seas ridícula, todas sabemos que nos llamarías para pedirnos ayuda después de estar drogada por haber besado a Uchiha –

- Cállate cerda, tu sabes que te encantaría estar en mi lugar –

-No realmente, preferiría estar en el lugar de Uchiha y tocar ese par de melones…- dijo moviendo sus manos en el aire, causando una carcajada de parte de todas.

-eres una cerda lesbiana – intento mencionar entre carcajadas.

-Sakura – Interrumpió Neji, llamando su atención.

Perfecto.

-Neji-kun, ven siéntate con nosotras – dijo tratando de que su voz sonara como siempre, vio de reojo como TenTen se tensaba.

Esa zorra.

Se había acostado con Neji, lo sabía, él mismo se lo había dicho.

No le molestaba que se acostara con Neji, realmente no lo hacía, después de todo ella estaba fantaseando con tener dentro la polla de Uchiha casi las 24 horas del día.

Lo que realmente la jodía es que aparentara ser la niña buena. Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de contárselo y se supone que eran amigas.

Amigas…pfff…claro.

Era una traidora y una…una…bueno no se le ocurría nada más.

Pero merecía su castigo.

En cuanto Neji se sentó a su lado se montó en sus piernas mientras se tiraba a devorar sus labios, sin darle tregua si quiera a respirar, jugueteando con su lengua y sintiendo cómo el recorría cada rincón de su boca con la suya, llevó sus manos al inicio de su largo y sedoso cabello castaño, ladeo rostro profundizando el beso, si eso era posible.

-¡Hyuuga, Haruno!- gritó una imponente voz haciéndolos separarse abruptamente, lo último que queríamos eran problemas, pero todo el bochorno se disipó cuando escucharon las carcajadas de todas las chicas de la mesa, volteó su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada divertida y sonrisa burlona de Kiba. Imbécil.

-Gracioso – masculló mal humorada mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Oh, vamos Haruno relájate ¿Por qué no mejor me das uno de esos? –

-Suficiente Inuzuka – escuchó decir a Neji mientras se ponía de pie. Mierda. ¿Acaso lo golpearía? No era para tanto, después de tantos años ya se había acostumbrado a las bromas, nada graciosas, de Kiba.

-Tú también relájate, sabes que bromeaba- Dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Neji cambiara su mirada de asesino por un suspiro resignado – Bien Romeo despídete, tenemos practica ahora – recordó arrojándole la bola de basketball que Neji atrapó con facilidad.

-Te veo después – le besó la frente y siguió a todos los chicos uniformados.

-Vaya beso frente – El comentario de Ino la hizo girar la cabeza y ver como la rubia le guiñaba un ojo, en señal de complicidad.

Jaa…Eso si es una buena amiga.

-Y…cómo están las cosas con Neji?- indagó Temari, totalmente ajena a la tortura que planeaban Ino y Sakura.

-Todo marcha perfectamente – respondió para después darle un buen mordisco a su pizza – sus padres me adoran – dijo aun masticando la comida- y mi madre ama tenerlo cerca- tragó – todos ganamos ¿no creen?

-Pido ser la madrina de bodas – dijo Ino rápidamente, mirando de reojo a TenTen, quien parecía querer irse debajo de la mesa.

-Y yo – dijo Hinata tímidamente, Oh… como adoraba a Hinata, solo quería tomar sus mejillas entre sus manos como si fuera una niña pequeña, era tan dulce, y sin imaginárselo estaba ayudando con su plan de tortura.

-Vamos Ino, Hinata, saben que todas lo serán – dijo- no podría dejar a ninguna de mis amigas fuera de esto, Tenten y Temari estarán ahí también ¿Cómo podría excluirlas? – Actuaba con tanta naturalidad que Ino tenía que retener las ganas de reír- además también están los niños – recordó- necesito madrinas para nuestros hijos ¿Qué tal tu Ten Ten? – la miro fijamente, viéndola toda sonrojada.

-Claro que si Sakura- y pudo ver los intentos de sonreír que tenía, vio también como Hinata tenía esa cara de preocupación mientras miraba a la castaña ¿acaso sabía algo que ella no?, Y a Temari quien parecía sospechar que algo estaba pasando , seguramente Shikamaru ya le estaba transmitiendo algo de astucia a la rubia.

Se levantó malhumorada ¿Qué clase de amigas eran esas? Se dirigió a la salida rápidamente, viendo al pelinegro caminando hacia esta, inevitablemente se cruzaban, sintió su fría mano rozando la piel de sus muslos que tenía al alcance, y sintió como su piel se erizaba y todo su cuerpo se estremecía, tomo la mano con la que la había rozado, y lo halo fuera de la cafetería, y de allí a la parte de atrás de esta.

Se lanzó a sus labios, dejando que la ira que sentía en ese momento dominara el beso, y si bien lo sintió sorprendido al principio no tardó en responderle con la misma ferocidad, lamio, beso y mordió sus labios, eran cálidos, suaves y la besaba rudo pero sin lastimarla como si bebiera de ellos, no podía creer lo deseada que la hacía sentir, la apretaba contra su cuerpo rodeándola por sus fuertes y sensualmente tatuados brazos, mientras sus manos recorrían con firmeza su espalda y le acariciaban esporádicamente los glúteos, separo sus labios, sin aliento, mas no sus cuerpos y respirando pesadamente, notando que ira había desaparecido casi por completo, viendo sus ojos negros…eran tan negros, no podía siquiera distinguir la pupila en estos, tenía facciones perfectas, no podía dejar de mirarlo, era tan perfecto, fue cuando el levanto una de sus perfectas cejas que reaccionó, llevaba un buen rato contemplándolo.

Se separó apenada, sintiendo como los brazos de él cedían y la dejaban ir.

-Estaré esperando el viernes– fue él quien rompió el silencio, le sonrió arrogantemente y emprendió su camino de vuelta a la cafetería, de donde ella lo había arrastrado.

Se cubrió la cara abochornada, casi lo viola ahí mismo, suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón, tratando de tranquilizarlo, cuando pudo pensar mejor, se dio cuenta de que: primero, él no la había rechazado, segundo la había besado con tantas ansias como ella a él y tercero, que no era a la única a la que el viernes le sonaba fantástico.

Se mordió el labio y sonrió, había descubierto como calmar su rabia.

Tal vez Ino si tenía razón y el chico la había drogado con el beso.

Pero sabía que de ahora en adelante necesitaría una buena dosis de Sasuke Uchiha para calmar sus ajetreados días.

.

.

.

**Notas de autora:**

**Lo sé, otra vez tarde siglos en actualizar, pero lo importante es que lo hice ¿Cierto?...¿Cierto? (sonido de grillos)…No hay ninguna novedad, la excusa sigue siendo la misma: universidad, universidad, universidad, y las disculpas siguen ahí chic s, lamento la tardanza, espero que les guste, y nada podría hacerme más feliz que me dijeran por medio de un review ¿Por favor?...¿Por favor? (sonido de grillos)**

**¡Gracias por leer! :) **


	3. CAP 3 una noche fría, un cuerpo caliente

**Advertencia: Capitulo no apto para mujeres embarazadas, personas con problemas cardiacos, larga abstinencia o marcapasos, contiene lemmon, se recomienda discreción.**

CAP 3 Una noche fría y un cuerpo caliente.

Arranco el auto como pudo, lo cual era admirable con lo nerviosa que estaba, estaba a unas calles de llegar a la casa del pelinegro, sus manos estaban sudorosas, y sus senos hinchados con anticipación, Sasuke lucia como la clase de chico que buscaba placer, y mucho, así que se preparó para una noche de esas para recordar, llevaba varios condones, se había depilado, se había puesto crema humectante y loción repetidas veces, estaba tan ansiosa.

Después de haber llamado a Ino y jurarle que si algo pasaba la llamaría, escribió un mensaje a Sasuke anunciando su llegada.

¿Estaría tan nervioso como ella?

No, seguramente no.

No parecía la clase de chico con falta de confianza, era más bien la clase de chico popular pero arisco, mejor para ella, entre menos amigos tuviera, menos personas se enterarían de su…secreto.

No estaba segura si tendría que aclararle a Sasuke que no debía contarle a nadie, no sólo porque el chico la intimidaba a morir, sino porque su intuición le decía que no era necesario.

Espero en la entrada hasta que la gran puerta automática permitió seguir su camino hacia la mansión Uchiha, tomó unos segundos para escanear el lugar, era una gran casa blanca, rodeada por un igualmente grande jardín lleno de flores, sabía que su padre tenía dinero, fue parte de uno de los más famosos grupos de Rock en los 70, hasta que el grupo se había disuelto a finales de los 90 dejándoles un monto de dinero a cada integrante, suficiente para vivir el resto de sus vidas sin ninguna preocupación, además de haber fundado una de las más grandes empresas de fabricación de instrumentos musicales, y por muy interesante que le pareciera la historia del señor Uchiha lo único que imploraba era que no se encontrara hoy en casa.

¿Qué pensaría si llega se folla a su hijo y se va?

Bueno, tal vez sería algo normal, después de todo, en la clase alta, había muchos rumores de supuestas infidelidades y aventuras por parte del Uchiha mayor a su ahora difunta esposa, quien había fallecido un par de años después del nacimiento de su precioso -y a punto de ser follado- hijo.

Aparco el coche cerca de la que parecía la entrada principal, salió de este, sintiendo como el frio calaba sus huesos, haciendo que castañearan sus dientes, justo ese día decidió ponerse una ligera prenda, pero tenía una buena razón ¿no?

Después de tocar el timbre, parecieron horas mientras esperaba con el viento gélido rodeándola, hasta que se abrió la puerta.

-Por fin – dijo irritada al pelinegro que abría la puerta…que ciertamente no era Sasuke, muy similar, pero llevaba el pelo mucho más largo, amarrado en una coleta baja y unas marcas debajo de los ojos, que la miraban sorprendidos, "_excelente primera impresión Sakura_" se reprendió mentalmente – Lo lamento, esta algo frio aquí afuera – se sobó los brazos para dar a entender su punto.

-Lo lamento, pasa- abrió la puerta totalmente y se hizo a un lado, dándole paso al delicioso calor que seguramente desprendía la chimenea, lo cual todo su cuerpo agradeció – Soy Itachi Uchiha

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno y… ¿Crees que es tan gracioso?- interrumpió cuando vio al pelinegro de sus sueños sonriendo de manera burlona desde el segundo piso al lado de las escaleras, Itachi la miro como si estuviera loca al no entender, hasta que vio a su hermano, quien tenía pinta de acabar de despertar, pues tenía el cabello aún más revuelto de lo usual.

-No tenía idea de que tuvieras un temperamento tan…-se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas- explosivo – terminó con una mirada divertida al ver como la chica lo miraba sorprendida y ofendida –

-No lo tengo – negó

-Lamento interrumpirlos – interfirió el mayor – pero ¿Qué está pasando?

Sus ojos jade observaron como la mirada del azabache se tornaba seria de nuevo mientras miraba a su hermano – que nadie me moleste hasta dentro de un par de horas- ordenó – Ven Sakura –ordenó en el mismo tono de voz, ante la incómoda tensión por la que pasaba la pelirrosa por la guerra de gélidas miradas entre los hermanos, y así lo hizo, recordando él porque estaba allí.

Todo vestigio de frio desapareció inmediatamente de su cuerpo, mientras llegaba al pelinegro, y este tomaba su mano quedamente para dirigirla a lo que supuso era su habitación, ante la mirada de Itachi quien negaba lentamente con la cabeza, esa chica no sabía en lo que se metía.

La dejo entrar primero a una habitación que solo contaba con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, la del televisor encendido y la del baño que se veía al fondo, lo que solo dejaba ver un par de muebles, y una gran cama, escucho como cerraba la puerta y la aseguraba, se giró hacia él, con el corazón latiendo de prisa, un temblor incesante en las manos, picazón en los dedos.

Se encontró con esa mirada que sólo Sasuke podía dar, como si estuviera leyendo su pensamiento, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, y pensar que ni siquiera habían empezado, y tardo más en empezar a avergonzarse que lo que el pelinegro tomó para acercase a devorar sus labios, sensibles por el frio, y vibrantes por la pasión con que la besaba, succionando sus labios y lengua, y acariciándola con la de él, mordió su barbilla y su cuello, para después sanar el dolor con un beso húmedo, recorrió con su lengua el camino hasta su clavícula, después a sus hombros, donde se detuvo succionando y mordiendo, con prisa le quito el abrigo y fue el único momento en que agradeció haberlo usado, recorrió con sus manos los brazos, con suavidad pero con firmeza, sin detener sus besos, a los cuales ella solo podía gemir, y erizarse, las ansias de ver la piel de su fuerte y masculino torso le ayudaron a despertar de su letargo y sacarle la camisa con rapidez, pudo ver su escultural cuerpo, sus pectorales y abdominales marcados de una manera tan fina, adornados con los dibujos que cubrían gran parte de este, paso sus manos sobre la piel caliente de él, sintiéndolo tensarse, no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, emanaban pasión, la misma que ella sentía, se mordió un labio tratando de calmar su lujuria, pero despertando la de él, que la despojo rápidamente de la blusa que usaba, dejando al descubierto sus sexy sostén de encaje, que enmarcaba sus senos a la perfección, sonrió coqueta cuando Sasuke los miro fijamente y él le respondió con una sonrisa, una de esas arrogante que tanto la encendían.

Entre besos la guió a la cama y la arrojó sin piedad contra esta, desabrochó sus jeans mientras la besaba con fiereza. Supo que los juegos se habían terminado cuando sintió la presión que hacia su erección cubierta sobre su entrepierna, y le alegraba, pues estaba muy caliente, coló su mano entre su pantalón, encontrando así en trozo de carne caliente, sintiendo como se ponía incluso más durito, cuando él le saco los jeans se dio cuenta que sus bragas estaban muy húmedas , y el ojinegro, regalándole una sonrisa burlona empezó a descender con cortos besos hasta su centro hizo sus bragas a un lado y con su lengua empezó a recorrer todos sus ardientes pliegues y metía su dedo de una forma circular, haciéndola gritar y vibrar de excitación, para no quedar atrás lo empujo suavemente con un pie en uno de sus hombros, para que se echara hacia atrás, le quitó el pantalón con rapidez, dejando libre su erección y se acercó a ella con ansias, empezando a mamarla con maestría: succionando, lamiendo y masajeando no solo su verga sino también sus testículos, deleitándose con los roncos y casi imperceptibles sonidos que el pelinegro luchaba por contener.

-Hazlo ya Sakura- ordenó minutos después. No lo pensó 2 veces antes de montarlo, tomar su pene entre sus dedos guiándolo, más un halo de luz, le recordó que faltaba algo.

-Condones Sasuke- rogó con una voz orgásmica que creyó jamás haber escuchado en ella misma, él se sentó para recoger sus pantalones y buscar en los bolsillos, al hacerlo su pene se alzó más, rozando su entrada, creando una fricción que la hizo enloquecer, tomando nuevamente la base del miembro y restregando la punta en su entrada, lo vio detener su búsqueda y tensarse, tomándole la cadera para detenerla.

-Tsk… quédate quieta o no usaremos nada – no pudo evitar inflar el pecho de orgullo, él estaba tan excitado como ella, casi grito cuando lo vio destapar el paquete con los dientes y deslizarlo a lo largo de su pene, grande y grueso, no dudo un segundo en enterrarlo en su interior y empezó a saltar con ayuda de sus piernas de una manera rápida y profunda, se sentía tan bien, su respiración estaba agitada, y su corazón a mil pero su ritmo no daba tregua, vio cómo su pelinegro ajustaba los dedos con fuerza a su cadera, mientras apretaba los dientes para no gemir, la idea de verlo hacerlo la impulso a dar un salto que permitió que se deslizara aún más profundo y que él gimiera ronco, haciendo que sus fluidos corrieran, largo una leve risa ante su logro, despertando la furia del pelinegro, quien la vio enfadado y se lanzó hacia ella, causando que cayera de espaldas sobre los suaves almohadones.

-Ahora verás Haruno – con su pene aún adentro, tomó su muslo y lo desplego hacia un lado, dejando su pierna flexionada sobre la cama, mientras que cargo su otra pierna sobre su hombro, se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo que sus senos chocaran contra su pectoral, alcanzando una penetración muy profunda, y dejando sus apetitosos labios al alcance de su boca hambrienta- Tsk…como puedes ser tan jodidamente flexible- siseó mientras continuaba arremetiendo contra ella de forma ruda, con estocadas certeras y profundas, que difícilmente le permitían a la pelirrosa respirar y gemir –más bien gritar- al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por eso aceptaste acostarte conmigo?- preguntó entrecortadamente mientras se retorcía de placer, escuchando el choque de caderas, sus respiraciones agitadas, además del bajo volumen del televisor que continuaba reproduciendo un programa que ninguno estaba interesado en ver.

¿Cómo podría cuando tenía a un dios como Sasuke mirando sus reacciones, mientras estaba sudoroso y jadeante?

-Que lista eres- siguió penetrándola mientras le acariciaba los pezones, por un muy largo rato, se había ganado la lotería, Sasuke tenía la resistencia de diez hombres, pararon por un momento para que se la mamara una vez más hasta que se vino en sus pechos, lo cual lo encendió nuevamente, y nuevamente, y nuevamente, hasta que los condones que ella había llevado también se habían agotado.

.

.

.

El molesto ruido de una vibración la hizo removerse molesta de la cama, abriendo los ojos, encontrándose recostada en el fuerte pecho de Sasuke, sonrió ante los recuerdos, el ruido nuevamente llamo su atención, despacio se deslizo por la cama y busco entre su bolso su teléfono.

2:10 a.m.

"10 mensajes nuevos en Whatsapp"

De "_Ino-cerda_"

El ultimo enviado hace 1 minuto.

"_¿Frentona aún estás con vida o ya has sido llevada a alguna dimensión desconocida del mundo de las drogas?"_

"_Si, estoy en el paraíso puerca"_

"_¿Marihuana?" _

Giro a ver al pelinegro que aún dormía, con la respiración calmada, su pecho subiendo y bajando, con una manta cubriendo su gloria, sus facciones estaban relajadas, con el cabello alborotado, sus preciosos ojos ónix cerrados, permitiéndole ver su perfecta hilera de pestañas, suspiró, era locamente guapo.

"_Mucho mejor"_ – respondió regresando al cálido pecho del chico, cubriéndose con la misma manta.

El chico se removió, por lo que se quedó quieta, no quería despertarlo.

-La próxima vez me asegurare de tener condones extra- habló, aún con los ojos cerrados, con una voz ronca, producto del sueño – para cuando te pongas inquieta a mitad de la noche-

Rió ante ello, eso significaba que habría una próxima vez – Bien por mí – se acercó aún más a su cuerpo, entrelazando sus piernas, y usando su pecho de almohada,y la mitad de su cuerpo como cama, sintió como el pasaba uno de sus brazos por su espalda, rodeando su cintura.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar nuevamente por el cansancio.

Por ahora no tenía por qué preocuparse, su cuerpo cálido la mantendría a salvo del frio.

.

.

.

**¿Qué tal eso? Solo dos semanas en actualizar, creo que ha sido un record, ¿merezco una recompensa? ¿reviews? Gracias a todos por sus favoritos, seguidores y reviews, espero algunos de esos en este capítulo algo hot.**

**¡Gracias por leer! :)**


	4. CAP 4 Locas emociones inevitables

**CAP 4 Locas Emociones Inevitables **

Sakura…

Sakura…

Sintió como alguien empezaba a mecerla – Oye ¿Estás bien?- cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los de Neji, se sentó de golpe en la cama, le costó ubicarse, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado antes de que quedara dormida.

Había regresado a casa cuando Neji la llamó diciéndole que iba en camino llevando algo de comer, y tuvo que correr para que no descubriera su nuevo pasatiempo, después de comer habían ido a su habitación, él había empezado a tocarla por aquí, por allá, y…eso era todo, se había quedado completamente dormida.

Cuando el pelicastaño vio que abría los ojos, prosiguió con su tarea de repartir besos hacia el camino a sus senos, los tomó entre las manos, provocándole punzadas de dolor, se removió inquieta, y lo alejó de ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?- se separó brusco, su carácter impaciente salía, de hecho, se había tardado en salir.

-Lo siento – tomó su rostro entre sus manos – estoy algo cansada.

-¿Cansada?- frunció el ceño – dijiste que habías estado toda la noche en casa – reprendió.

-¿Dónde estuviste tú? – retó soltando su rostro, sabiendo cual podría ser la casa en la que el paso la noche.

Se dio la vuelta evitando verla - ¿Vas a seguir con eso? Dijiste que no te importaba – dijo molesto.

-¿Por qué me importaría que una zorra que pretende ser mi amiga se esté acostando con mi novio?

El volteo a verla y acaricio una de sus mejillas – No irás a jugar la carta de la novia celosa e inocente ¿no? – La vio cínico - no te queda – escupió.

Dio un manotazo a su mano para que dejara de tocarla – A veces puedes ser bastante irritante ¿lo sabes, no?

-Una razón más para estar juntos –

-Cada vez son menos -

-Como si eso importara – se paró de la cama, poniéndose su chaqueta y recogiendo sus cosas, se acercó finalmente a ella, y se sentó a su lado, acaricio su cabeza paseando su mano por su rosado cabello mientras daba un sonoro suspiro - ¿Recuerdas porque hacemos esto, no Saku? – Asintió cansada- ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

-No- aseguró- y sí, me molesta.

-¿Qué me acueste con TenTen?-

Rodó los ojos molesta – Exacto-

-¿Estás celosa?- preguntó burlón.

Lo fulmino con la mirada – No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Saku- junto sus frentes y la miro con esos ojos, no era la relación ideal, pero había tanta historia detrás de esa mirada, y sus ojos, eran su condena.

Se acercó a besarlo, despacio y delicado, más por temer hacerle daño a sus desgatados labios que por sus confusos sentimientos hacia él.

Después de unos besos más terminó por marcharse, dejándola sola.

Una mujer sola con sus pensamientos puede desencadenar la más grande tormenta en su cabeza.

No quería pensar, sólo olvidarse de todo:

-De Sus Padres

-Las Apariencias

-Su Novio,

-Su Nuevo Affaire

-La Opinión De Sus Amigas Sobre Este

-Su "Amiga"

¿Acaso acababa de hacer una lista de todas las malditas cosas por las que tenía que preocuparse?

Bufó mientras se ponía de pie para darse un buen baño de espuma.

Necesitaba relajarse, y recuperarse de la actividad física que había tenido hace unas horas.

.

.

.

.

El lunes en la mañana solo podía pensar en una cosa, mientras aparcaba en la escuela.

¿Cómo actuar ahora?

No había sabido nada de Sasuke desde el sábado en la mañana, no la había llamado, ni siquiera le había mandado un mensaje.

Sus inseguridades la asaltaban. ¿Tan mal había estado?

Se tomó unos segundos en el carro, cerró sus ojos y trató de calmar el latido de su corazón, ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? Sus emociones solían estar bajo control, pero últimamente parecía una montaña rusa… ¿Algún cambio hormonal?

Abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó unos golpes en la ventana, y se encontró con el cabello dorado de su salvadora.

Ino siempre aparecía cuando tenía una emergencia, es como si quien estuviera vigilando supiera cuando enviarla, y se lo agradecía.

Abrió la puerta para poder salir - ¿Mala noche?- preguntó la rubia.

-No- negó, no quería que Ino se preocupara por algo que podría ser pasajero- Sólo una discusión con Neji.

-¿Una discusión con Neji te preocupa?- la miró incrédula – juré que las disfrutabas, ya sabes con las reconciliaciones y todo eso – sacudió la mano restándole importancia.

Rió- Ya todo está solucionado – siguió caminando con la rubia que le contaba de su espectacular cita con Sai, cuando al final del pasillo pudo ver a Sasuke, quien escuchaba algo que Naruto estaba diciendo mientras tomaba algunos libros de su casillero, casi sintió temblar las rodillas cuando sus miradas se encontraron, y el la miró sólo…serio.

¿Eso era todo? Apartó su mirada rápidamente, y a pesar de evitarla aun sintió el peso de sus ojos sobre ella.

Tomó de la mano a Ino, y la llevó por otro camino, para evitar toparse con él.

-¿Qué fue eso? – La ojiazul vio hacia la dirección que habían dejado y pudo ver al Uchiha siguiéndolas con la mirada - ¿Sasuke? – casi gritó.

-Shhhh- tapó su boca rápidamente y siguió halando hasta el salón.

-¿Te hizo algo?- frenó el camino de las dos.

-No, no- aseguró – él sólo…

-Sakura – la miró sería, exigiendo la verdad.

-No me llamo ¿Vale?- admitió- Todo estuvo perfecto, y fue grandioso Ino, pero el simplemente no ha vuelto a hablarme- vio cómo la mirada de su amiga cambiaba.

-¿No era eso lo que tu querías?- preguntó dudosa- Solo sexo.

-bueno sí, pero – titubeo – es extraño, no es normal que este con un chico que no quiere volver a verme.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de elegir al chico menos normal de la escuela-

-Vale – cedió- lo sé, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, y no me arrepiento pero…- se interrumpió a si misma cuando se volvió a encontrar con su mirada, él y su rubio amigo se encaminaban al mismo salón, no podía evitarlo.

Tampoco pudo evitar sentir como se le revolvía el estómago, y como su pulso se aceleraba mientras aún tenían contacto visual con los ojos del otro.

¿Desde cuándo era tan vulnerable?

-Sakura- escuchó el llamado de su salvador detrás de ella y no pudo evitar girar rápidamente para hundirse en el pecho de su novio y sentirse segura cuando este rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos extrañado, exhalo todo el aire que había estado reteniendo y sintió como las sensaciones se estabilizaban -¿Estás bien?-

Asintió aun escondiendo su rostro entre su pecho, respiro una última vez antes de poder mirar a los ojos al Hyuuga, quien la veía con una ceja levantada ante su extraña actitud.

-Te extrañe- le dijo, excusándose con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, haciendo que el ojiperla la mirara aún más extrañado, ella definitivamente no era así, sólo se le ocurrió lanzarse a sus labios y besarlo tratando de olvidar el vuelco de emociones que estaba teniendo, y definitivamente el Hyuuga supo que eso era más normal, y esa era su Sakura de siempre.

Tal vez parezca ridículo, pero sabiendo que Neji estaba disfrutando de su beso y que los chicos que también estaban afuera del salón lo envidiaban le devolvió la seguridad que creyó perdida.

Por primera vez ese día sintió que pudo recuperar las riendas de sus emociones, vaya que Neji podía ser útil cuando se lo proponía.

Le regalo una sonrisa antes de tomarlo de la mano y dirigirse juntos al salón.

Y claro que aún estaba ahí el motivo de sus locos cambios emocionales pero con Neji a su lado pudo sostener su mirada.

"Si tu no lo quieres, bien, no eres el único" ¡Toma eso Uchiha!

Hasta pudo caminar con seguridad hasta sus asientos.

Tuvo hasta la calma para entablar una conversación con su novio, la cual se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la llegada de un mensaje en Whatsapp.

"¿Si le cuento a tu estúpido noviecito lo que pasó se te quitaría esa sonrisa de la cara?"

Giró lo suficiente para poder verlo por el rabillo del ojo, con esa sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Neji le preguntó que pasaba.

Sonrió nerviosa – Ino – levantó el celular para que entendiera, pero ciertamente la rubia delante de su puesto no lo hizo.

-¿Si?- se giró al escuchar su nombre.

-Nada estúpida- respondió rápidamente y empujo su hombro para que girara de nuevo.

Para su suerte Asuma-sensei entró en ese momento, evitando las preguntas incomodas por parte de Neji o Ino.

Aprovecho la distracción para poder responder el mensaje.

"Vaya, pensé que habías extraviado mi número"

Lo vio disimuladamente y vio esa molesta sonrisa burlo en su rostro y una de sus perfectas cejas levantadas.

"Baños de la biblioteca, en 10 minutos" – leyó un par de veces para comprobar que no era su activa imaginación.

Y no quedó duda alguna cuando lo vio salir, dándole una escueta excusa al sensei. 7 minutos después ella hizo lo mismo.

El lugar estaba desierto, a excepción de la bibliotecaria, pues todo el mundo estaba en sus respectivos salones, camino hasta los baños, y no supo a cuál ingresar ¿Al de chicos o al de chicas?

Intentó con el de chicas y cuando la puerta de uno de los cubículos se abrió dándole paso supo que efectivamente era la clase de opción que Sasuke tomaría.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien qué?

El elevó su ceja ante el hasta hace poco descubierto temperamento de la chica, y sólo se quedó observándola, hasta que ella mostró su expresión de resignación.

-Pudiste haber mandado un mensaje ¿Sabes? –

El sólo siguió mirándola sin decir nada.

-Si puedes hacerlo para amenazarme ¿Por qué no para saber si al menos había vuelto a salvo a casa después de –bajo la voz significativamente- tener sexo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Era lo que querías – se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra una de las paredes.

-Yo…yo no dije que- se sintió tan torpe, ¿Qué le iba a pedir que hiciera? Bufó - ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, pero escúchame muy bien Sasuke- se acercó a él, hasta que sus pechos rozaron sus brazos cruzados- nunca, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia Neji puede enterarse de lo que pasó.

El clavó su mirada sobre la de ella y se acercó aún más a ella, rozando su nariz - ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Sakura? No me digas esto es por Hyuuga.

Y en un rápido giro de las cosas, era ella la que estaba acorralada, con su aliento erizándole la piel, con una pregunta sin respuesta aún.

-Yo…no- sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados, y ella tan confundida, sintió como la gran mano que antes sostenía su cintura se deslizaba hacia abajo, y la lluvia de emociones volvió a ella, bastó con conectar sus miradas para que no se pudiera resistir a los labios que ahora se deslizaban sobre los suyos.

Y ciertamente, nadie la forzó a envolver su cadera con sus piernas, o restregarse a su entrepierna, y no pudo evitar gemir cuando el hizo su magia bajo su ropa, y estuvo a punto de llorar cuando notaron que ninguno llevaba de condones.

Pero Sasuke no tuvo reparo en encargarse de quitar los malos pensamientos.

Con su lengua.

.

.

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores!**

**Lo sé Lo sé, soy una autora terrible e irresponsable, y ya estoy como Kakashi dando excusas todo el tiempo, pero esta es la mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo, hace un tiempo un ladrón entro a mi casa y entre las cosas que robó estuvo mi laptop, donde tenía todos mis fanfics y sus adelantos, por supuesto, lo perdí todo y tuve que hacerlo desde cero lo que empecé hasta hoy gracias al fin de este semestre universitario, así que salí a vacaciones y volví a mi oficio preferido, y espero poder estar por aquí más seguido. ¿Reviews?**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**


End file.
